A Forbidden Romance
by dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan
Summary: Sakon Shima, had finally found the girl of his dreams, Ina. ONly one problem, her father, Tadakatsu Honda, most feared warrior of the battlefield, well at least one of themm. With love and passion on his side, Sakon will stop at nothing to get his love.
1. A Forbidden Romance Prologue

Hey everyone it's me again! Unless you have never read any of my stories, well I'm narutoandanime fan8000 and I enjoy writing one shots and stories about anime, dynasty warriors and samurai warriors! So please enjoy this one shot for Samurai Warriors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Samurai Warriors they are owned by Koei.

**A Forbidden Romance**

Sakon Shima sighed, as he walked past another sake hut. He really thirsted for some sake, but he was depressed about being alone. So many people he knows have wives and girls that like them. No girl had come onto him yet, except one but there was no chance in life that those two could work it out. Ina-Hime. They had met each other on the battlefield, but when he suggested that she came with him she had responded, "It would be a shame to my father if I had a romance with his enemy, no matter how handsome he is." And she had run off.

Tadakatsu Honda, the man, many feared, except for Sakon of course. He didn't fear the man in battle, but he might fear Tadakatsu, about being an overly protective father. Sakon sighed once more, he really liked that girl, and as soon as he had seen her he had fallen in love. "That's it!" Sakon said to himseld out loud, "I don't give a damn about Tadakatsu Honda! I will get Ina even if it costs me my life!" Sakon ran back to his current domain and got his Body Cleaver off a desk and ran out of his hut, "I'm ready for you Tadakatsu Honda! I will not fear you but you will fear me!" He ran off in the distance, his destination, the Honda's residence, his objective, to get Ina!

**Hmmmmm, now that I read this I don't think its going to be a one shot, but a story, with short chapters, this I guess is the prologue so stay tuned for chapter 1 The Journey!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey

Hey I'm back and this time with Chapter 1! I hope all that read the prologue enjoyed it, and hopefully you'll enjoy the rest! Thanks goes to my only fan so far, Teagzz, who has inspired me to write more, so thank you Teagzz, this chapter is dedicated to you so enjoy it!:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Ina, Sakon, Tadakatsu or anyone else from Samurai Warriors, although I wish I could have Keiji as my personal bodyguard/best friend, that way no one would ever mess with me mwuahahahahah….eh-hem.**

**Chapter 1: The Journey**

Sakon wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and flicked it from his metallic armguard. He had been walking for awhile now and he was beginning to get tired now. Yet unfortunately, there was no town or village in sight. He took a deep breath and continued to walk, his arms felt like 5000 tons, and it didn't help with him carrying his sword all around, stupid Body Cleaver, he thought to himself, staring at his blade, why do you have to be so heavy?

"Sakon, Sakon Shima!" a soft feminine voice called out to him.

Sakon immediately looked up from his blade, to find the source of this majestic voice, "Hello is anyone out there?!" he called out looking around himself. Sakon then slapped his forehead, "Am I the biggest idiot or what?! Who in their right mind would call out, when there's a war going on to conquer Japan?!" Sakon picked up his sword and dashed off, in the direction of this feminine voice, "Sakon oh Sakon, mighty handsome swordsman! Come to us, we'll bring you pleasure!" they called out. Sakon smirked, "Pleasure eh?" he replied, "How about some sake?"

"You will not need Sake Sakon, you silly boy, don't you know that drinking too much of that stuff will kill you? You deserve a spanking you little bra… oops!"

Sakon remembered that mothering habit, and that voice from anywhere, "Nice try Lady Nene, but you won't trap me, besides I can see the outlines of that net hidden in the bushes!" Sakon Shima yelled out, holding in laughter.

Out of the bushes a woman jumped out in front of him. She had short, brownie-red hair, with a soft yet stern look in her eye," Sakon you have been a bad boy! You deserve to be punished!" she yelled, her twin blades in hand.

"I don't have time for you lady Nene!" Sakon yelled at her, "I 'm off to find my beloved."

Nene's face turned red, "Aww how sweet."

Sakon smirked once more, "Don't flatter yourself, its not you I'm after," he said walking by her.

Nene scowled, "Well in that case you're not going anywhere mister, I've had enough of you talking down to me, and calling me names! Its time that you got your just desserts...ugh!" Nene was cut off scolded as Sakon rammed the end of his sword into her spine (don't worry the handle not the blade), causing her to fall unconscious, "Not that she's taken care of I can go back on my journey! He said smiling. He dashed off, when not even 4 minutes later he noticed something, A Sake Hut! "Oh thank god!" Sakon said, "I can finally take a break!" He ran off towards the sake hut, so that he could take a small break before he set out on his journey for Ina.

**Ok, I hope you all like this chapter, again I think it's a little short, but like I always say, it doesn't matter the quantity (length) but the quality! So yeah, please review and stay tuned for chapter 2******


	3. Chapter 2: The Incident

Time for Chapter 2 of forbidden romance! Yay! Thanks again go to Teagzz who is my best fan of this story, and the only reason that I continue to write this fan fiction, so once again this chapter is dedicated to you so enjoy! And hopefully it ends up longer than usual, because all of my other entries have been pretty short.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Samurai Warriors characters, but I would mind hanging out with some of them!**

**Chapter 2: The Incident**

Sakon ran down the pathway to the sake hut, and slammed the door wide open, causing all the residents already inside to stare at the man who had just entered. "Oh thank God!" Sakon exclaimed, looking around the area. Not only was this a sake hut, but there were beautiful women all over the place.

"Welcome back to heaven Sakon," he said to himself, "Glad to be back," he replied. Whoa did I just talk to myself than answer? I must really need to cut off the……SAKE! Sakon ran to the serving woman, "Hello there gorgeous may I have some of that?" he asked the young brunette, who smiled, nodded at him, and took him to a seat. He sat down, and the maid poured sake into a cup, "Enjoy handsome." She said before walking off.

He took a sip, and before he knew it, the cup was empty, so he grabbed the pitcher of sake and poured some more into the cup. This continued on for a while until there were 4 empty pitchers of sake, and a very drunk Sakon, "Hey ladies? Why aren't ya rushing over to see me?! Come on leave those idiotic husbands or whatever they are to you and come see me! I'll guarantee that I make you-hiccup-happy heh heh heh," Sakon giggled to himself. All the ladies gave him a cold stare before returning to talk to the men they were already with.

Refusing no for an answer Sakon got up from his seat and walked over to one of the girls, grabbing her hand, he forcefully pulled her up so that they were eye to eye with each other. He breathed into her face, and she gagged at the strong scent of sake coming from him, "Let go of me you freak, or my husband will kick your-," she was cut off as Sakon placed his lips onto hers and kissed her. She attempted to push him off her, but it was no use, until another man grabbed a hold of Sakon and pulled him from the girl, who immediately ran off in tears, her husband following suit. Sakon turned around to face the man who had grabbed him, "Yukimura? Is that-hiccup-you? How ya-hiccup-doing buddy?" Sakon smiled rocking back and forth on the spot.

"Lord Sakon?! What has gotten into you?" Yukimura asked with a look of discern for his friend.

"Uh 4 pitchers of sake, what about you?" Sakon asked.

"Sakon you're not acting like yourself," Yukimura said staring at him, "I think you've been drugged or something come on let me take you to a room."

"Let-hiccup- me……" Sakon was cut off as he collapsed to the ground. Yukimura picked him up and took him to one of the rooms that the place provided for travelers. Yukimura placed Sakon on the bed and went to shut the door, when he turned around he found Sakon sitting up right on the bed, clutching his head, "Yukimura? Whoa, when did I get here?" he looked around the room, "Pretty colors flying around the room, Blue1 Red! Purple! Yellow! Whoa they're going fast too fast! Yukimura help me it's a tornado!" Sakon screamed before falling off into unconsciousness, Yukimura sighed and left the room, "Good night Lord Sakon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakon woke up the next morning; his head felt like it was on fire. He stood up, to find he was still, at least still in the same place he was before he had lost consciousness. He walked towards the door and almost tripped on a sleeping Yukimura on the floor. Sakon smirked at his friend; he must have helped him when he got drunk, "Thanks pal," Sakon said leaving the room. He was about to leave the hut when, "HEY BUDDY!" Sakon turned around to see the sake server staring at him, "Did you forget you have to pay for all the sake you drank?!"

"Oh that," Sakon said, remembering he had no money on him, "Uh what's your name sweet thing?"

"Excuse me? It's Orihime, why pal?" she asked sternly.

"Well Orihime, my pal Yukimura, who still is in the room? Well he said he'd pay for it all, he really is a great guy, well see ya!" he yelled leaving the bar. AS he walked outside he thought to himself, "Man what's up with me, that entire night I was acting like that guy Magoichi. Well not entirely but man, do I have to lay off that sake, I should really listen to Lady Nene one of these times."

He continued to walk on for a while until he had realized he was lost, "Are you kidding me?!" Sakon called out, "How will I ever find my true love now?!"

"Forget about true love why don't you come back to Izumo with me, I could really use a guy like you, big strong and muscly."

**Ok that is the end of this chapter! Yay it's longer than usual! Not much but it's a start! Anyways hopefully you all enjoyed reading that chapter, sill Sakon just what was he thinking? And who's this mysterious person who has just popped up? Guess right and I just might have Chapter 3 up sooner than I was going to post it, so please review about this chapter, and include your guess! It's pretty easy as long as you have played both Samurai Warriors games, oh and I was thinking of adding a few Dynasty Warriors characters into this, or would that make no sense, and make the story suck? Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Thanks go out to Teagzz again, for being my best fan! Yay! And he guessed the mystery character right, Okunifor all who didn't know. Well as promised I will post this chapter up sooner than usual, and who knows there might be another bonus at the end of this chapter, nothing to do with the story but Samurai Warriors history so get ready cause it might actually be tough this time! This chapter is going to be short however; it's going to be concluded in the next chapter based on what you decide mwuahahahahah, if you give me a proper answer for the question found at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Samurai Warriors, but I do want to own Samurai Warriors 2 Extreme Legends because it looks really cool!**

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare**

Sakon sat down, on the forest grounds, "And who, may I ask, wants me to come to Izumo?" Sakon asked.

Out of the trees a woman, with short black hair, in a reddish-pink kimono came out, "Why I Okuni of course," she giggled walking towards Sakon, who stood up to face her.

"Well Okuni, why do you want a complete stranger to come to Izumo with you?" Sakon wondered out loud.

Okuni giggled once again, "Silly, you're not a stranger, you're a big strong handsome man with muscles, and the only thing is I don't know your name."

"Well doesn't that make me a stranger then?" Sakon pointed out walking past her.

Okuni's face turned red, "Are you ignoring me sir?! If you refuse to come with me by choice, I'll make you come with me by force!" she fumed, swinging her parasol at Sakon, who ducked at the sudden attack and jumped away in the opposite direction, "I would hate to hurt a pretty lady like you, so just leave me alone so we can go our own ways," Sakon suggested..

"If you think I'm pretty why won't you come to Izumo with me!" Okuni yelled swinging at Sakon once more, this time, it was blocked by Sakon's blade, "Because it wouldn't be right to go with you when I love another woman!"

Okuni lowered her weapon, "Fine then, I'll just go and see if there's a real man who will come with me!" she walked off muttering to herself. Sakon sighed, that was odd, but at least it worked out better than I thought it would, he said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakon laid on the ground, he had been waling for hours now, and he needed to rest. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.-NEIGH!- Sakon awoke to the sudden noise of a horse. He looked up to see a horse with a man on it, but not just any man, Tadakatsu Honda. "So I hear you're in love with my daughter?! Ha! Fool! No man can ever have my daughter's hand in marriage unless I find him worthy, and only is he worthy by defeating me in battle!"

Sakon jumped up and dodged the sudden slash of Tadakatsu's Tonbo-Giri. Sakon grabbed a hold of his Body Cleaver and placed both hands on the handle, moving into battle position, Tadakatsu laughed, "You actually think you can defeat me with that puny blade!?" Sakon looked at Tadakatsu, confused, What was he talking about small blade? He looked down at his body cleaver and was shocked to find a dagger sized version of it, made of plastic. Sakon looked up at Tadakatsu, he gulped, what am I supposed to do?!

**Well reader that's for you to decide! The first lucky reader of this story who answers the following question right will be able to tell me, the writer what Sakon should do! Isnt that interesting, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and good luck with the question. **

**To answer please send it along with you review, and what Sakon should do.**

**Is Ranmaru Mori a Boy or a Girl?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Realization

Well I guess people found that question a lot easier than I thought it would be, to be honest, for a while I thought that Ranmaru was a girl, just because of the way he looked, luckily, I didn't have a crush on him or anything or that would be creepy. Anyways thanks goes to Teagzz for his regular reading of this FanFic and to a new reviewer Hana Goldflower. Thanks to both of you for enjoying my story so far, you guys are the reasons I continue to write. Anyways, I now have tow different endings to this event so I will post both up, and see which one you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Samurai Warriors, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with Okuni, as long as she doesn't bug me for money.**

**Chapter 4: The Realization**

**Teagzz's Idea**

Sakon ran and hid behind a tree, catching his breath. He stared down at his puny dagger, and wondered just what had happened. He held it up to his face to get a closer look, but all he saw was his body cleaver, shorter than one of Nene's blades. "What am I going to do?" Sakon whispered to himself. He heard Tadakatsu running around looking for him; Sakon held his breath and stood completely still. He waited for Tadakatsu to run off. Sakon tilted his head to look behind the tree, and noticed Tadakatsu was gone, Sakon sighed, "Thank God!" he said to himself. He turned back, to see Tadakatsu staring right at him, his nose inches from Sakon's, Sakon smiled at Tadakatsu, "Hey old Tadakatsu how have ya been buddy? Listen I get it you don't want me near you daughter, fine I won't go near her so can I go now?" Sakon asked, slowly backing away until he hit the trunk of the tree.

"No! You fool, even a man who considers my daughter as their wife, must fight me to the death! Now prepare to die!" Tadakatsu roared slashing his weapon at Sakon, who ducked, the impact of the swing, chopping the tree in half. Sakon stared up wide eyed, "That could have been me!" he thought to himself, "calm down Sakon, you're a warrior you should be used to this stuff, just take a deep breath and fight back!"Sakon stood up and thrusted his dagger into Tadakatsu's chest, but the blade merely bounced off him. Tadakatsu laughed "You can't hurt mw with rubber foool!" he bellowed.

Sakon stared at him, Rubber? What was he talking about? He looked down at his dagger and gaped, Tadakatsu was right his dagger was made of rubber or some material like that. "Whats going on here?!" Sakon yelled.

"You're about to die that's whats going on here," Tadakatsu laughed raising his Tonbo-Giri, giving Sakon one last smirk he swung downwards. Sakon braced for the impact that would kill him, but instead he heard a clang as weapon hit weapon. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw his defender. There standing in front of him was Ina, holding her Coiled Viper against her father's blade.

"I-I-Ina?!What are you doing here?" Sakon asked bewildered.

"It's your fantasy silly Sakon," Ina giggled struggling at the weight of the Tonbo-Giri. Fantasy? Sakon thought, so this isn't real? It sure feels like it. "Well uh thanks Ina," Sakon said, still confused.

"No problem now go you're in my way!" she commanded. Sakon nodded his head and ran for cover behind a tree. Look at me, Sakon said to himself, hiding behind a tree while a young girl fights her father for my love, I am an idiot; I must have the courage to face Tadakatsu for Ina's sake! He took a deep breath, wielding his rubber blade, he dashed towards Tadakatsu and thrusted his blade forward into Tadakatsu, who gasped. Sakon opened his eyes to see his Body Cleaver back in his hands, half of the blade, inside of Tadakatsu. Sakon pulled the blade out and watched Tadakatsu fall to the ground and turn into dust. "I did it," Sakon realized I can kill Tadakatsu if it means being able to be with Ina!" Sakon turned to Ina, "I love you," he said before he walked towards her to kiss her. He pursed his lips and got ready to make contact when-Snap-

"Huh what?!" Sakon awoke to a start. He looked around his surroundings to see a squirrel nibbling on a stick, "Stupid squirrel, I was inches away from kissing my beloved!"

**Hana Goldflower's Idea**

Sakon rolled off behind a tree, "What am I going to do?" Sakon whispered to himself. Think Sakon think. Sakon thought for a while but his brain came up with nothing but to run away. I know I've got it! Sakon walked out from behind the tree his hands behind his back, "Hey Tadakatsu!" Sakon yelled. Tadakatsu tilted his head and made eye contact with Sakon, "You fool you just buried your own grave!" Tadakatsu roared dashing towards Sakon.

Sakon smirked, "I think you've got it the other way around, Honda!" Sakon yelled revealing what was behind his back.

Tadakatsu stopped in his tracks, "A ROCKET LAUNCHER?! WHERE DID YOU GET ONE OF THOSE?!?!!?!?!?"

"No where in particular," Sakon smirked once more, "Bye Bye Tadakatsu!" Sakon fired the rocket launcher and watched as Tadakatsu exploded as the missile made contact. "I'd choose this over fireworks anytime any day." Sakon smiled to himself, as he walked off, holding the rocket launcher over his shoulder as if he was carrying his blade.-SNAP-

Sakon woke up, "Whuh?! Who's there?" he asked groggily, looking around the area until he set his eye on a squirrel, "Stupid squirrel I was having one of the best drams in my life!" he yelled before going back to bed.

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it especially you Teagzz and Hana Goldflower, who came up with those two ideas, which were both great so thanks again. The next chapter will be up soon, so get ready! Sakon is back on the road, but is once again interrupted by someone. Please Review!**

**Samurai Warriors 1 Question:**

**Describe Okuni's second outfit.**

**Samurai Warriors 2 Question:**

**Who does Ina get married to?**


	6. Chapter 5: The Question

Hello all you Koei fans its me narutoandanime fan8000!Yaya! Thanks to all your reviews for the previous chapter, and good work on answering those questions! I never even thought that some people don't/haven't played the first one, so I will let reviewers choose a question instead. So hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter like you have all enjoyed the previous chapters! Thanks go again to Teagzz who continues to be a valued reviewer and Hana Goldflower! Thank you very much! BTW after this my pen name will be changed to dynastyandsamuraiwarriorsfan just to let all of you know!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors characters but I would like to befriend Okuni, and hang out with Keiji and Mitsuhide!**

**Chapter 5: The Question**

Sakon ran away from the pelt of arrows flinging into the ground from enemy archers, he took a deep breath and continued to run. "Hmmm, I wonder how they found out I was hiding out in that village in the first place? Oh well, I was due for a run anyway, I think I gained a few pounds from all this drinking eating and sleeping, I need some more action." Then he thought of something, something risky but it would definitely get him up and active, he could run into an enemy's camp and then run for his life! "Nah, Sakon said to himself, "that's just stupid." This sure was taking a long time, all for one girl, one beautiful girl who he loved. Then a question popped into his mind, "Is she worth it?" Of course she was! Sakon said in his mind, at least I think she is……. This left Sakon confused for several minutes before he remembered he was running form a flock of archers. He began to run again when he noticed no more arrows were coming. Odd, he thought why did they stop firing? Usually archers and musketeers only stop firing when... their own men come into action...Sakon gulped and quickly turned around, but there was no one there. Now I'm paranoid, this trip sure has made me do wacky things, and then the question popped into his head again, "_**Is she worth it? Worth it? Worth it, Worth it, Worth it?" **_It continued to echo into his head driving Sakon even madder, YES SHE IS WORTH IT!!!"Sakon screamed inside his head. NOW SHUT UP!!!!!Sakon breathed heavily, he would end up losing his mind before he got to Ina at this rate, "Why? Why for once can't things go my way?!" Sakon asked to no one particular. Then he heard the sounds of hooves against the ground coming closer and closer. Sakon smirked, "Thank you!" he hid behind the tree, and when he saw the first hoof of the horse he lunged and tackled the rider on the ground. "Ha! Gotcha!...Yukimura?! What are you doing here?!" he asked surprised.

"I've been looking for you so that I can kill you!" Yukimura yelled furiously, "I've been spending the last 3 days washing and doing other chores at the sake house just to pay off your bill! Why did you do that Lord Sakon?!?!!?! And now you knock me off my horse?! That's it I have had it!!!" Yukimura raised his dragon's tail spear, ready to slice down Sakon.

"Whoa there Yukimura! Calm down! I'm sorry I left you at the sake house but the mission I'm on is very important!" Sakon explained.

"Oh I'm sure it is, flirting on every woman you see!"Yukimura pointed out angrily, "Explain this so called mission before I cut your head off!"

"I'm trying to retrieve my beloved!"Sakon yelled, slightly embarrassed.

Yukimura stared at his friend in surprise and disbelief, "You? True Love? Hahahahahah! That is a good one Lord Sakon I can always count on you for a good laugh!" Yukimura said laying down his weapon, "But seriously what are you doing?"

"I am being serious Yukimura, I am on a journey to get the one woman I truly love," Sakon repeated, his face turning a bright red, "now go ahead and make fun of me, but don't take too long I'm in a hurry, I have to get there before Tadakatsu gets back."

"Tadakatsu? Tadakatsu Honda?! Why is he involved? It's not like... Ina?! Your true love is Ina?!" Yukimura realized.

Sakon nodded, "You got a problem with that?" he said giving Yukimura a stern look.

Yukimura burst into laughter, and continued to laugh for a while, "Whatever Yukimura, I'm leaving." "WAIT!" Yukimura called out, in between laughs, "before you go on any further I should tell you something."

Sakon turned around, "Sure Yukimura, but like I said earlier hurry up I have to hurry." Sakon reminded.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all liked it. Now here's another little thing for all those reviewers. More questions yay!!!! Let's see how big of a samurai warriors fan you really are!!!! But also leave a review please because I want to know what you guys think about this chapter********. Oh and no looking up the answers for this or else! If you get all the answers right you can have a sneak preview of the next chapter!!!Yay!!!**

**INNER NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****THAT'S A LAME PRIZE**

**NARUTO AND ANIME FAN 8000****NO IT'S NOT ITS COOL, BESIDES THAT'S ALL I CAN OFFER.**

**INNER NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE (TAKES OUT CHAINSAW)**

**NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****AHHHHHHHHHH WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!**

**INNER NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****DAYDREAM 14(FELLOW FANFIC AUTHOR)**

**NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**INNER NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE DUE TO THE MILD BLEEDING FROM NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000'S LEG….ARM,STOMACH AND HEAD, HAVE A NICE DAY AND GOOD LUCK WITH THE QUIZ, DO NOT FAIL OR I WILL COME FOR YOU NEXT!**

**SAMURAI WARRIOS FAN QUIZ**

_**QUESTION 1;**_

**WHAT DO YOU THINK YUKIMURA IS GOING TO TELL SAKON SHIMA?**

_**QUESTION 2;**_

**GIVE 2 EXAMPLES OF AN INTERESTING COUPLE FOR SAMURAI WARRRIOR CHARACTERS BASED ON THEIR PERSONALITIES.**

_**QUESTION 3;**_

**A) WHAT IS THE NAME OF GINCHIYOU TACHIBANA'S LEVEL 4 WEAPON?**

**B) WHAT IS THE NAME OF TADAKATSU HONDA'S LEVEL 4 WEAPON?**

**C) WHAT IS THE NAME OF NENE'S LEVEL 4 WEAPON?**

**D) WHAT IS THE NAME OF SAKON SHIMA'S LEVEL 4 WEAPON?**

**E) WHAT IS THE NAME OF YUKIMURA SANADA'S LEVEL 4 WEAPON?**

**F) WHAT IS THE NAME OF INA'S LEVEL 4 WEAPON?**

_**QUESTION 4;**_

_**TRUE OR FALSE**_

_**KENSHIN UESUGI'S NEMESIS IS SHINGEN TAKEDA.**_

_**SHINGEN TAKEDA IS THE FATHER OF NENE.**_

_**INA IS MARRIED TO YUKIMURA SANADA.**_

_**MUSASHI MIYAMOTO USED TO DANCE BALLET.**_

_**KENSHIN UESUGI DIED FROM ALL HIS DRINKING.**_

_**HANZO HATTORI LEARNED ALL HIS NINJA TECHNIQUES FROM GOEMON ISHIKAWA.**_

_**QUESTION 5:**_

_**!BONUS!**_

**IN WHAT BATTLE DID RANMARU MORI RECEIVE A SPECIAL KATANA, AND FROM WHO DID HE RECIVE IT FROM?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

Did you all enjoy chapter 5 of a forbidden romance

Did you all enjoy chapter 5 of a forbidden romance? I hope you did! Well now its time for chapter 6! Yay! Oh and for all those who wondered what happened to me after my inner self killed me...well here's exactly what happened. And sorry for taking so long high school has been a pain lately. Plus I got Samurai Warriors 2 Extreme Legends for my Birthday 9 days ago and I've been hooked on it.

**INNER NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****: ****THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE DUE TO THE MILD BLEEDING FROM NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000'S LEG….ARM,STOMACH AND HEAD, HAVE A NICE DAY AND GOOD LUCK WITH THE QUIZ, DO NOT FAIL OR I WILL COME FOR YOU NEXT!**

**NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****: DON'T THINK YOU'VE FINISHED ME YET! (STANDS UP) TAKE THIS! (TAKES OUT A BOOM BOX) THE POWER OF COUNTRY MUSIC!!**

**INNER NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY ONLY WEAKNESS HOW DID YOU KNOW?!**

**NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****: UH DUH, YOU'RE MY INNER THOUGHTS, SHEESH FOR BEING PART OF ME, YOU'RE PRETTY STUPID, NOW GET BACK IN MY HEAD AND DON'T EVER TRY THIS AGAIN OR ELSE!**

**INNER NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****: FINE BUT I'LL BE BACK!! (GOES INSIDE HEAD)**

**NARUTOANDANIME FAN8000****: NOW THAT THAT'S OVER BACK TO WRITING.**

**ANSWER FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS QUIZ:**

**NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER**

**NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER**

**A.HEAVAN'S ROAR**

**B.TONBO GIRI**

**C.DEVIL FEATHERS**

**D. WREACKING BLADE**

**E. DRAGON'S TAIL**

** F. COILED VIPER**

**4. A. TRUE**

** B.FALSE**

** C. FALSE**

** D.FALSE**

** E. TRUE**

** F. FALSE**

**5. ACCORDING TO SAMURAI WARRIORS 1, RANMARU'S LEVEL 4 WEAPON WAS GIVEN TO HIM BY NOBUNAGA. **

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

"Well Yukimura what is so important that your stopping my travel for true love?" Sakon said sternly.

Yukimura walked up beside his friend and smirked, "True love? Seriously? Well the thing is Sakon Ina well………you see she's already married……to my brother in fact." Yukimura finally blurted out.

Sakon stared at Yukimura, but then smiled, "Nice one Yukimura I almost actually fell for it, but seriously I have to go now or else I'll never get to her." Sakon laughed, until he realized, by the look of Yukimura's face that he was, being serious. "What? She can't seriously be married can she?" Yukimura nodded. Sakon sighed, "Figures I spend my time flirting with girls and when I finally do find true love, it's in a married woman, a woman who's married to my friend's brother, why does this stuff always happen to me?"

"Can't say for sure Sakon, but if it helps I'm sure you would've been a great husband," Yukimura smiled, trying to comfort his friend. "What do you mean would have? Yukimura don't you know anything about me? I'm still going after her even if it means that I have to kill your brother for her to love me." Sakon said looking at Yukimura, whose smile had turned into a look of complete seriousness.

"I can't let you do that Sakon, we don't get along that much, and we don't really talk but Nobuyuki is still my brother, I can't let you kill my brother!" Yukimura yelled, running towards Sakon, Dragon Tail in hand ready to strike.

Sakon jumped out of the way, "Come on Yukimura don't do this I don't want to kill you," Sakon said dodging Yukimura's blows.

"If you're going to go after my brother I must do what is honorable! Now draw you blade!" Yukimura ordered.

"Honorable? Heh. That Kanetsugu, Yukimura, you are a brother to me that is why I can't fight you! So please just leave!" Sakon pleaded. But it was no use Yukimura dashed towards Sakon once more, but was stopped as a kemari ball knocked against his head knocking Yukimura out. Sakon walked over to his friend and picked up the ball, "A Kemari ball? No way?" Sakon looked over from the direction it had come from and sure enough there was Yoshimoto Imagawa running towards him. "I say! Would you mind handing me my ball back? And playing a game of kemari with me?" Yoshimoto called out.

"Oh gawd no," Sakon muttered throwing the ball behind him as dashed off in the complete opposite direction.

Sakon arrived in a small village, in which had been burned down. He looked around and cast his eyes upon a young red headed girl." Wow what a cutie!" he said walking towards her, "Hello cutie are you ok?"

"Cutie? Could it be? Mago?" the young girl turned around with a big smile on her face but when she saw it wasn't who she thought it was her smile turned upside down. "Ouch I've never had that reaction from a cute young lady before, is everything ok?"

The young girl shook her head, "No, a bunch of innocent people lost their lives to the Demon King, including my only friend Mago, I mean Magoichi Saika." The young girl replied sadly walking towards the burned remains of the village. She continued to look around, but eventually gave up and fell to the ground crying, "Mago! Mago! Where are you Mago?!" she cried out.

Sakon ran over to her, "What's your name young lady?" The young girl looked up at him, "Um, my name is Gracia, yours?" "Sakon Shima, House of Sutsui," he proudly announced. She gave a quick smile before crying again, "Miss? Would you like to come with me on a small journey, you might find your friend on the way?" Sakon asked kneeling down to face her.

Gracia wiped her tears away and smiled, "Really?!That would be great! Thank you Sako!" Gracia cheered happily jumping up, "I hope I won't be a bother for you!" she smiled.

"Sako? Um ok then. I'm sure you won't be any bother at all, now let's go find Ina!" Sakon said, walking off once more. "Ina? Oh you're looking for a girl. Wow you remind me more and more of Mago."

"Not just any girl, but my true love, the only woman who I've had feelings for ever since I laid my eyes on her majestic face, she is true beauty!" Sakon said, love sick, he kept on about Ina for several hours before Gracia finally cut in.

"Not to be rude by interrupting or anything but we're being followed," Gracia said turning around, holding her fists up, her bracelets dangling from her wrists. "Huh" Sakon said turning around, "You sure?" he asked, sword in hand ready to strike.

Gracia nodded her head, "I'm sure Mago helped me to raise my instincts, I thought they were just going in the same direction as us but they are following us," Gracia replied, looking left to right. "They? You mean there's more than one?'" Sakon asked.

"There are two and here they come!" Gracia yelled jumping, towards a bush, "Ow!" Sakon heard a male voice yell as Gracia's fist made contact.

Sakon ran over to the brawl and when he realized who they were, quickly pulled Gracia off of them. Gracia looked up at Sakon, "Sako? What's wrong do you know these two?" Sakon nodded, "Yes Gracia, this is Lady Tachibana, and this is Mitsunari Ishida, they're both….I guess you could say friends of mine, odd that the two of you would be together, what can we do for you?" Sakon asked looking at his two friends.

"Well we came here looking for you, you just disappeared and we decided to go together because it would be safer," Ginchiyo answered.

"Yea right," Mitsunari smiled, worrying that Sakon wouldn't figure out why they really went together to "look" for him.

"Eh whatever the more the merrier, as long as you're all ok that I am in love with Ina, daughter of Tadakatsu Honda!" Sakon admitted proudly, waiting for everyone's response. "I think that's great Sakon, Ina is a formidable woman," Ginchiyo replied. "Wow you actually were nice Miss Tachibana." Sakon pointed out. "You didn't let me finish, she's a formidable woman who is too good for you," Ginchiyo smiled, "But I may as well accompany you so that you don't die."

Sakon ignore that comment of Ginchiyo and continued to walk on, as more people came with him, the better he felt and the more he knew it was destiny for him and Ina to be married. "Um Sakon?" Mitsunari said, "Do you know where you are going?"

"Of course Mitsunari, I'm heading to the Tokugawa's camp," Sakon stated, "why do you ask?" he looked back at Mitsunari who had smirk on his face, "Great now what?" "Sakon, Ina won't be at the camp she's at the Sanada's house you imbecile!" Mitsunari said.

"Oh….uh... I knew that! Heh I was just testing you! Now onto the Sanada's house!" Sakon yelled turning around thinking, good news is now I won't have to fight Tadakatsu; bad news is that I will now have to fight Yukimura which will be even harder than Tadakatsu, how can I fight one of my friends, my ally. Now that I think of this is it really worth it? Is all of this really worth one girl? I just wish I had a sign.

**End of chapter! Sorry about taking forever hopefully I didn't lose any fans. This time around there won't be any questions, sorry for those who enjoyed testing their SW IQ. This time around it's an advice column! Help convince Sakon the right path! To get Ina or go back to the way it is! Based on how many votes I get for each side will change the story! So please help poor Sakon Shima out.**

**First Gracia;**

**DW&SWFAN: Gracia what do you think of Sakon and Ina?**

**Gracia: Well I think that Sakon is truly in love, and even though I believe in the name of friendship I think Sakon should do whatever it takes to get Ina! Go for it Sakon!**

**DW&SWFAN: Ginchiyo your POV?**

**Ginchiyo: I don't think Ina deserves him, so say no, give it up Sakon.**

**Ok well it's a 1:1 tie, after I receive your votes I will tally them up and on the next chapter put in what Mitsunari says, along with all you votes so please help out little confused Sakon!**


End file.
